


how every wedding should go

by ballerinaroy



Series: together or not at all [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Attending Hannah and Neville's wedding prompts a long-awaited discussion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: together or not at all [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	how every wedding should go

“They look so happy,” Hermione mused as she watched, teary-eyed, Neville and Hannah spin in a slow circle around the dance floor, their foreheads pressed together, her arms around his neck.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed as he conjured a tissue for her to wipe her eyes on. “They do.”

She turned, catching him looking at her and gave him a sweet smile.

“You ever think about it?” Harry asked her, leaning back in his chair and turning between her and Ron. “Getting married?”

“I dunno, I rather liked our last wedding,” Hermione joked, dabbing her eyes.

“No kidding, we got to keep most of the gifts and didn’t have to stand up for an hour,” Ron said happily. “Running away with the best man is how every wedding should go.”

“Be serious,” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“What, are you proposing?” Ron asked, a twinkle in his eye. “I never knew you wanted to get married.”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno, I think it might be fun.”

His face turned a little red and they all smiled stupidly at one another.

“Harry Potter, married,” Ron teased, sitting back in his chair, he had a thoughtful look for a moment and then asked, “Can we even do it, Hermione?”

Hermione thought on it for a minute, turning around to face them. “I don’t know if the ministry would recognize it. But, we’re already in one another’s wills, so I don’t see why we’d need to bother with them.”

“Brilliant,” Harry grinned.

“I want a proper proposal mind,” Ron warned, “This, _do you ever think about it_ just won’t cut it.”

Harry rolled his eyes but agreed. “Alright, but if I’m going through the effort of proposing then you have to propose back.”

“Deal,” Ron said, holding out a hand and they shook on it.

“Boys,” Hermione sighed, shaking her head a little. “You make it sound so romantic.”

“Oi, we’ll get around to you too,” Ron told her, “Only, does my first proposal still stand?”

“I’m pretty sure it expired a couple of years ago,” Hermione teased.

“Damn,” Ron sighed and caught eyes with Harry and put a hand over his chest. “I’m heartbroken, really.”

“You should ask for your ring back,” Harry teased as Hermione swatted at him.

“I don’t think I’d like a ring this time,” Hermione said thoughtfully, “Not that it wasn’t lovely, but it was never my style. I think just a wedding band would do.”

“Alright, a wedding band,” Ron agreed, “And what about you Harry? Am I getting down on one knee to present you with something?”

“Gods no,” Harry shook his head. “Just your hand in marriage will do.”

“You two make my life so easy,” Ron said sincerely and again they all smiled at one another again.

Unsure of who had started it, they’d all unconsciously reached for one another’s hands as they were now all tangled together in Harry’s lap and on top of the table.

“Can we get married in a pub, like Seamus and Clarissa keep threatening to?” Ron asked eagerly.

“I want the Burrow,” Harry said suddenly. He blushed as Ron and Hermione both blinked at him. “I know it’s silly, but everyone else has gotten married there.”

“The Burrow sounds lovely,” Hermione smiled at him. “So long as my parents are there. If we don’t invite them I think they might actually disown me this time.”

“If we’re going to do this then we might as well do it right.” Ron agreed. “I don’t think people would be fooled a third time if we mess this one up.”

“We’re doing this?” Harry asked happily, his voice a little higher than usual.

“As soon as we all ask one another,” Hermione replied. And to the surprised look on Ron’s face. “What? Did you really think I was going to sit out on the fun?”

“Couse not,” Ron said, his smile growing even wider. “Just looking forward to it. To all of it.”


End file.
